Meeting the Queen
by walkerhound
Summary: On the night of bad air raid and fire Sam meets a most peculiar person


Prolog:

Sam brought the wolsey to a stop in the first clear space she could find, almost immediately her currant passengers started to pile out. Two firefighters and a local farmhand all three blackened with soot climbed from where they had been wedged in the back seat, and headed off towards where a group of older lady's were handing out sandwiches and hot tea. PC Weston his tunic and hands filthy pulled him self from the passenger seat before turning back to Sam "thanks for the ride Sam. You sure you won't come with us for a bite, I'll even let ya go in front of me if ya promise to leave me something?" Sam smiled back tiredly aprictive of both the offer and the comradraey evident in the joke. "Thanks John but I have just been playing taxi all night, you fellows were the one's doing all the work I've got plenty of steam yet. You go on I'm going see if I can find my next fair" She answered with a small smile and wink trying to hide how tried she was. Weston laughed and shook his head "don't weight to long there's still a long night ahead, and the chief inspectors isn't going to be happy if we all have to walk home" with that he shut the door and headed of for the food line. Once he was out of site Sam let her smile fall from her face. Then she closed her eye's and rested her head on the steering wheel giving in to her exestuation for a mint. With a deep breath she pulled her self back up right "alright Samantha work to do, let's get to it".

+++++some time latter++++

Sam leaned against the car and rubbed her sore back as she watched her most recent load of passengers, orphans and evacuees from 's school being shepherded off into the (almost organized) chaos of the aid station. She huffed a tired breath just a bit of a rest she thought a few minutes then she'd go looking for the next person that had a job she could help with. Handing out food and drink perhaps or one of the first aid stations (if she could just stay in one place for a while maybe she could even find Mr. foyle or at lest one of the guy's from the station). *sigh* or she can keep running all over the place fairing people from hear to there and then to that other place.

Sam was just getting ready to start her search for the nearest authority figure when a young girl walked up and said "excuse me ma'm". Small and dark haired with a big gaped tooth smile, Sam reicqnized her from the first group of children she had picked up from the school. Her group had been the only one with out at lest one adult with them. At first she had been concerned, but Lucy (yes that was her name) had kept them quit, calm and organized (in fact she had done a better job than most of the adult care takers). "Yes sweet hart do you need something?" Sam answered.

Lucy laughed and smiled "Oh no ma'm I'm fine". Then assuming a more serious expression she said "but I do think it's about time for a little snack" with that she reached out took Sam's hand and started to lead her off. Sam found her self trailing along in the wake of this surprisingly mature young girl, once she got over her surprise she said "um it's Lucy right?" she got nod in return. "well Lucy I'm sorry I don't have any food with me, but I'm sure we can find you something if your hungry"? Lucy looked up at Sam with another one of those big smiles (Sam was starting to wonder if this was what it was like for Mr. Foyle and Paul) "I've already eaten, but I thought you looked quite done in when you picked us up. So I set aside something for you, when we ate."

Sam blinked "oh, um that was really thoughtful of you Lucy thank you, but there's just so much to do right now". Sam finally stopped walking before smiling down at Lucy and continuing "I'm really sorry dear but I just don't have time for a brake right now".

The little girl answered Sam's smile with a much more sireas expression "well really that just won't do you know. When was the last time you eat or even had just a bit of rest?" Sam blinked and was surprised to find her self answering "well I suppose it was lunch, see we were called out to help with the…" Lucy interrupted " well I know it's been vary hectic but I've been watching the rest stations and you know all the other constables have made it in." Lucy pursed her lips and fixed Sam with a stern eye before continuing "and I'm sure you understand that a solder can't do there job if they don't take care of them selves"

Sam was agine taken aback (realy she was starting to understand why Mr. foyle was always looking at her like he did) "oh well yes but I'm just trying to be useful you know driving and well I'm not really…." She trailed off under the stern gaze of the little dark haired 8 year old. "you know just because your not at the front or carrying a weapon it doesn't mean your not a w-solder" Lucy took Sam's hand agine saying "now the quicker we get you settled and started on a nice sandwich and some tea the sooner I can go and round up my brother." One more bright grin flashed up at Sam "who I also have to give a talking to about overextending himself"

:notes:

I've reworked this so that it will work as a stand alone(i hope) but hopefully i will be able to expand on it later


End file.
